evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory House
The Gregory House is the main setting of the anime Gregory Horror Show and its video game Soul Collector. It houses the hostile and unusual residents of the series and serves as a hub for Gregory and Gregory Mama's operations in gathering lost souls who wander and become entrapped inside it. Layout On the surface, Gregory House appears to be a standard, old-time hotel in an unusual setting, though it carries many ominous features (such as the graves before it and the two torches before the wooden doors), giving the feeling that it is not as safe and sound as it appears. Inside, Gregory sees to it that guests get a room for their time. Gregory House features several rooms, as a normal hotel would, as well as additional rooms, such as a nurse's station where Catherine works and, according to the video game, a jacuzzi. All in all, Gregory House initially seems to be a normal, if not a tad creepy, hotel. But it is more than it seems. In both the anime and video game, Gregory House features a series of labyrinthine tunnels beneath it, where anyone wandering could get lost and run into hostile residents. It shows signs of possessing reality-warping powers, as seen with the guests of the first two seasons, who suddenly find themselves taken from the house into another realm, such as the second guest, who finds herself transported to an old Western town during the conflict with the Cactus siblings. It also seems to work towards Gregory's advantage, as he can suddenly appear anywhere inside it. Anyone who tries to escape will find obstacles around the outside of Gregory House. Dead Bodies lurk in the graveyard and can be threatening, such as the one who attempts to steal the first guest's body. Other residents such as Poor Conductor may also be around, preventing escape. The woods seem neverending and the paths around Gregory House ultimately lead back to it. Its resident cab, Hell's Taxi, is also often employed to keep residents within the area. Purpose On one level, Gregory House serves as the hub for Gregory and Gregory Mama's soul-collecting operations. With all of its aforementioned obstacles, lost souls become entrapped and eventually broken down to be used in Gregory Mama's revitalization process. Even when it was destroyed by burning, Gregory House reconstituted itself as Gregory and others resurrected, showing its strength in continuing its seeming purpose of being a trap for lost souls. On another level, Gregory House seems to be an alternative realm to reality itself. In both the first two series of the anime and the video game, the world of Gregory House is described as a world of madness that the protagonists are victimized by, but is frequently said to be better than "cold, harsh reality". The protagonists ultimately become part of itself, suggesting that Gregory House is a manifestation with all of its residents being manifestations themselves. With that in consideration, Gregory House becomes less of an evil hideout and more of a personification of madness, which might make it much more disturbing. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Mind-Breaking